Servants of the Council
by didsomeonesayventus
Summary: Phineas and Ferb are now perfectly respectable adults. Now they've been approached by the High Council for aid in the epic struggle of Light and Darkness! Will good triumph over evil? Can they make the right choices? Based on the "Friends and The High Council" WMG on TvTropes, Read and review please!
1. Chapter 1

"Okay, Phineas, lets see what you learned yesterday."

The red haired boy nodded, uncomfortably holding his sparring sword. Sure, he was 18 now and he willingly joined this huge mess of a war between good and evil, but he never figured he'd be learning how to use a sword.

See, a week or so ago, Zeus himself came down and visited the Flynn family. He explained this grand war between the nefarious Friends and the benevolent High Council, and that Phineas and his brother, Ferb, had very special connections to Chaotic Magic that the High Council desperately needed. They both agreed. After all, who didn't want to be involved in something so grand and adventurous?

Phineas steadied his grip, then very carefully demonstrated the basic techniques he had been taught the other day on the dummy in front of him. His mentor, Phoebus, clapped in delight "Good! You're getting the hang of it!"

Phineas still couldn't comprehend how OLD Phoebus technically was. He looked handsome enough- late twenties, blond hair, blue eyes, a nice beard, good, tanned complexion and a strong and stocky physique -but what set him off was the middle-aged armor he wore. Technically, the man was hundreds of years old, once walking the streets of fifteenth century Paris and now living on Olympus and training members of the High Council. Phineas recalled bemusedly how he had visited the city once and mulled over how much the streets and sights could have changed in so long.

"Phineas, did you hear me?" Phoebus asked with an exasperated sigh. Phineas blinked, and shrugged apologetically "Sorry, it really intrigues me how you were around-"

"Yes, yes I'm OLD." Phoebus waved his hand in the air as he continued "I get it! Ooh! I'm centuries old-"

"Hey 'old man', lighten up, will ya?"

Phineas jumped at the voice behind him. Flynn Rider laughed "I think I'll need to work with you some more on detection skills, Phineas." He then redirected his attention to Phoebus "You think having immortality would prevent you from whining about age, huh?"

Flynn wasn't much of one to argue, as he had remained just as youthful and dashing as he was in his era. Deep brown hair, hazel eyes, and a perfect thief look made him a man that the female members often swooned over. Boy were they always disappointed when they saw the wedding ring on his finger.

Phineas grinned at his brother, behind Flynn, and held up his hand "Hey Ferb, what's up?"

Ferb, quiet as always, high-fived Phineas.

"So, got any new ideas? Anything we can use to help- Oh wow!" Ferb had simply handed Phineas some schematics he had sketched up earlier today. Phineas grinned "Amazing as always, Ferb!" Flynn stopped arguing with Phoebus for a moment to glance over their shoulders, as did the ex-captain of the guard. Their brows furrowed

"Um... Flux capacitor?"

"Anti-matter... energy... converter?"

Phineas laughed "You want a lecture on how it works?"

"EUGENE~!" Flynn cringed lightly, but then he smiled as a girl a little younger than him ran over. Her hair was golden and LONG. Seriously it was probably 70 feet. She tackled Flynn, then grinned at Phineas and Ferb, her green eyes sparkling in delight "So how are our new recruits?"

Phineas grinned "Just fine!" he then leaned over to get a good look at her hair "Umm... you want us to help you get a haircut-"

"NO!" She said hurriedly. After taking a deep breath she pulled her hair back and began running her hands through it "No, thank you. For one thing I haven't had much positive experiences with haircuts," She and Eugene exchanged a worried, yet simultaneously relieved glance "and for another you don't want it to be cut."

Ferb raised a hand, Phineas easily catching on "Why not?"

Eugene wrapped a hand around her, running a hand through her hair and down her back "See, Rapunzel here has some very special abilities-"

Rapunzel began singing "Flower gleam and glow, let your powers shine, save what has been lost, bring back what once was mine!" In a surge of magic her hair glowed, Eugene suddenly stiffening and shuddering, looking a little younger. She smiled a little apologetically "Sorry dear," She planted a kiss on his cheek "I know you don't like that, but I had to demonstrate it somehow!"

Eugene smiled warmly, kissing her forehead "No problem blondie."

Phineas made a few answers of his own easily "Oh! So you're Mrs. Rider!"

Rapunzel blinked in confusion, then gave Eugene a look. She sighed when he looked away nonchalantly, then explained "Oh, Flynn Rider is just an old alias of his. He's really Eugene Fitzherbert, but yes, I am his wife. The one and only Mrs. Fitzherbert!" she sighed lovingly "Been so for centuries now. Happily married."

Eugene nodded with a warm smile. "But, Please... call me Flynn."

"Eugene-"

"That's just a little too formal for these circumstances, okay?" he laughed.

Rapunzel nodded, but then blinked as if she just remembered something. "Oh! Phineas! Ferb! The Council of Keys is here for you!"

"The what?" Ferb asked.

Phineas leapt down the path to the meeting hall "Ferb! Just THE greatest warriors The Council has! Come on!"

Rapunzel nodded, watching Phineas "They're here to see if you're eligible to use a Keyblade or not."

"Key... blade?" He asked. Eugene pushed him on his way "Come on, you don't want to keep them waiting. It's a very special occasion if they all gather at once."

* * *

Well, A new story! This time it's based off of a spectacular WMG on TvTropes for the Disney 'verse: The Friends and The High Council. You might wanna go check it out to get all the backstory info and blah and get what's really going on with all of this, since it's kinda the manual of the fic so to speak.

Also, I won't be on for awhile, soorrryyy. The Council of Keys is a total of 10 members- all Keyblade Masters left after the aftermath of the whole Xehanort incident - Take a guess to who they all are! Even take a gander with their titles, which all follow a pattern of "The Blade of _" we'll see them next chapter when I get back to internet stuff when my grades are back up, so Ta ta, I'll miss you!


	2. Chapter 2

Phineas and Ferb arrived at the Meeting Hall, and they walked into the quite empty atrium. It was large and grand, with two tiers of stairs leading into the meeting room itself. The whole place shone and glittered with gold and sunlight, but not uncomfortably so.

There was a young man, pacing around as he ran a hand through his caramel brown spikes of hair. He looked to be in his mid-twenties, and had a cream and gold-edged uniform on. The medals of honor and valor and duty and service and dozens of other things clinked and glinted as he annoyedly paced in a circle. In a way that offset the formality of his torso, his azure pants were long and loose, tucked into a pair of golden boots that made an impatient tap.

He stopped, glaring at his watch and continuing to mutter, then glanced up at the clock at the entrance to the main purpose of the building, and sighed "Dammit-" he paused to take a swig of some kind of water, swish it around, then spit it back out into a water fountain "-guys, I scheduled this a week ago! Why is everyone so LATE?!" he put up the watch, adding very testily "ESPECIALLY Roxas, Ven, and Xion! Don't think you guys are getting away with this." he paused, then rolled his eyes "Yeah, yeah, like he HASN'T used that excuse..."

Phineas cleared his throat, the man blinking upon the sight of the two. He studied them for several moments, not saying anything as his sky blue eyes scanned every inch of their souls. He cleared his throat, and walked over with a warm hand extended "Hello, boys! The name's Sora."

Phineas and Ferb shook it "Phineas and Ferb." Phineas then added in excitement "So you're THE Sora? The guy who started all of this before you were our age?! Oh, I've heard so many stories about you!"

Sora laughed "Yeah, you say that like it's something real special." He checked the clock again, and began counting on his fingers while muttering to himself "Well, my wife is here, then there's my little trio, Riku, Terra, Aqua, Lea, Eraqus..." He groaned "EIGHT! Freaking EIGHT members 5 minutes late!" He then took another light swig of the liquid in his bottle, spitting it out into a plant.

Ferb said very softly "Well, five minutes isn't that much-"

"It is when you have a lot more you should be doing at the moment and need to take care of! I'm due to be kidnapped in a few- RIKU!"

He stormed over to the man- maybe a little older than him but definitely at least a foot taller -and yanked him lower by his silvery hair "You're late, jerk!"

"Ah! Sora I'm- OW!" he shoved off Sora's hand "Excuse me, but I'm busy too, ya know!"

The newcomer definitely looked intimidating. His skin was as chalky as his hair with only the vaguest touches of color, and most of his body was hidden underneath a deep black- dark purple- navy- Phineas couldn't tell exactly what color it was; only that it was riddled with shadows and gave him a sinking feeling of fear. While at first he thought the man was blind, his eyes were really just a very pale green-blue.

They glared at each other for several moments, then laughed. Sora wrapped the late arrival in a warm hug "It's really great to see you again, though, Riku."

Riku repeated the gesture "Always great to see my little friend."

Sora backed away and glared at him "I'm not little. I'm 5' 6" which is a perfectly reasonable height."

Phineas tried saying hello to Riku, but he found his tounge tied in fear and only let out a few mumbles. How could he say anything when Riku was so scary? Sora then very nonchalantly brushed aside Riku's cape, saying bluntly "You shouldn't wear that around the newbies."

Riku laughed awkwardly "Yeah, I should've thought of that."

Phineas suddenly found the aura of menace and intimidation leaving instantly. Riku seemed to shrink to only half a foot taller. His skin was still pale, but now a healty pallor, and his eyes went from nearly blind to stunning blue-green/cyan/aqua. Phineas wasn't so sure how to label the shifting color.

Riku held up the cape, laughing a little with pride "I made this just around your age. Made of pure darkness."

Sora smiled just as wide while Riku pointed out the schematics and how difficult everything was. "...and you will not BELIEVE how hard it was to get it to stay in sunlight! The stuff would just evaporate instantly! By Jove it was-"

Everyone jumped at a sudden rumble of thunder above, and Riku apologetically cowered lightly "Okay! Okay I get it! I'm sorry!" He then grumbled "But it WAS really hard to do."

Ferb sniggered a little "By Jove, how clever of him." He and Phineas knew Zeus was the one who felt insulted. Sora snorted when a small lightning bolt zapped the ground near them.

"Okay, who's causing trouble again?" A young man also around Sora's age strode in. His hair was blond, and a little softer looking than Sora's as it curved up like a wave. His eyes were also sky blue, but they seemed to carry some unnamable burden, a sadness that couldn't be placed and a lack of emotion at the same time. He was wearing a black turtleneck sweater- which was odd accounting for Olympus's springtime weather -that was rolled up at his elbows, a simple pair of slacks, and some decent, well worn sneakers.

He noted Sora glaring at him, then said dryly "No matter how much warning you give, I'm always gonna be late-"

"YOU WERE ONCE PART OF ME YOU KNOW!" Sora yelled with obvious irritation. He pointed to his head "We even still have the stupid link! I've been reminding you guys every day for the past week- Mmmphf!" The newcomer very casually clamped a hand over Sora's mouth "I know."

Sora removed the hand "If you know, then why are you late, Roxas?!"

Roxas rolled his eyes "We always have something to do you know-"

"When I schedule something I expect you to be on time!"

"Sure... Not like anything could go wrong-"

"How long have you been fighting?! If something goes wrong you should know how to fix it-"

"Well maybe I would if you weren't so stupid-"

Sora seemed at a loss for a moment, then snapped "You try managing nine Keyblade Masters and then we'll see how stupid YOU are." He paused to count on his fingers a moment "You're only about 10 years old anyways-"

"I'M NOT A FREAKING TEN YEAR OLD!" Roxas's voice suddenly rose.

Sora smiled triumphantly as he finally found a leverage on Roxas "You were born when I was fourteen, lived a year, then we finally got you into a stable exsistence. You were born as a teen, but chronologically you're only ten or so."

Roxas balled his fists, but Sora then held his shoulder "Hey, we're friends here." Roxas smiled some more, a shy, awkward little smile like he wasn't used to doing so. Sora then smacked his head "But THAT is for being late."

Riku, who had been casually observing the situation, said very suddenly "Got 250 today."

Roxas snapped back "300, loser!"

"Mine were large-"

"Mine were HUGE!"

"I had to sneak around in Wonderland-"

"Try fighting in the DARK!"

Sora laughed as they continued trying to 1-up each other. Phineas asked "What's that about?" Sora wheezed a little, but explained "Oh, they're just trying to be the better warrior. They've been rivals as long as they've known each other." He then got between the two "You guys are both kick-ass-" he once again took a swig of water and spat it out "so lets just all agree that number one is shared by all of us."

Sora suddenly straightened, going into a salute "Master Eraqus." Riku bowed and Roxas nodded.

The man approaching nodded in return to them, walking calmly over. He paused in front of Sora "I apologize for my tardiness, Sora, but my assistance was needed elsewhere." Sora nodded, then glanced at his pocket watch "Ten minutes late."

Phineas was awed by how this much older man was showing reverence to someone so much younger, especially since it looked like it should have been the other way around. His hair was a graying black, and his tan, leathery skin had a handful of scars. His eyes were keen gray, probing, deep, and very wise. The jacket he wore was more of a robe, and the aqua armor underneath contrasted with the dull white. His pants were pleated and long, stopping just above his metal shoes.

Eraqus rolled his shoulders slightly "Ah, my old age is also catching up on me..."

Sora nodded to Roxas, who silently helped the old master into the main meeting room. Eraqus said something, and Roxas shook his head. The two laughed, and Eraqus patted Roxas's shoulder.

"Sorry we're late Sora!" A girl called out. She was supporting a yawning young man older than Riku, but younger than Eraqus, with a flaming mane of red hair. The girl had cropped black hair, and was wearing a denim jacket over a black shirt. She had a knee-length skirt on, also plain black and ruffled with a white belt separating it from her shirt, with black stockings covering her legs and a cute set of black boots made soft thumps on the floor.

Her companion, meanwhile, also had a denim jacket, but a checkered ascot wrapped around his neck. His shirt had flaming patterns all over, and loosely hung around a set of jeans. He waved sleepily "Sorrrryyy... Overslept..." He rubbed his eyes a little more.

Sora was tapping his foot "You always say you overslept..." His voice was growling warningly.

The girl sighed "He was even prepared for the ice water..."

The man laughed, smiling with pride "Yep, kept myself a nice toasty lump so that the stuff just evaporated!"

Sora buried his face in his hand "How the hell did you become a master..." He then did another drink-spit routine. Ferb then asked "Why do you keep doing that?"

Sora glanced at his bottle "What, this? Soapy water." Phineas and Ferb nodded, easily comprehending the purpose.

Sora then pulled the girl away, watching as the man stumbled without her aid, and gently pushed her over to Riku, who was grinning. He wagged a finger at him "You could bother to set an alarm ya know, Axel."

Axel yawned annoyedly "It's LEA, shrimp. Get it memorized." He added "'Sides, I've already tried that."

Sora rolled his eyes "So what did it take this time, Xion?"

Xion pulled away from Riku, "Oh, just a wet willy." There was a collective "eww" And lots of shuddering. Sora had closed his eyes, smiling lightly "So, Lea is still being his lazy little bum self?"

Xion nodded "Yep."

Sora sighed a little in contentment, and Riku said testily "She's MY wife, Sora."

"Sounds just like Kairi though..." He sighed as he opened his eyes- a dreamy stupor was in them. Riku sighed "If you wanna go romance Kai-"

"Sorry we're late!" A young woman with summer sky hair and and young man with brown hair spiked back and a little darker than Sora's walked in. They were arm in arm, and dressed quite similarly to Master Eraqus- the woman was wearing a black set of clothes with pale blue sashes underneath a light dawny gray robe, and her metal high heels clicked loudly against the floor; her companion- about a head taller -was much more similarly dressed to Eraqus, just using a more earthy color pallet. Both had armor on, the woman having it resting on both her shoulders while the man had his cascading down his left arm. The woman blew a piece of hair back into place "Terra wanted to make sure Lea made it and we just CAN'T find Ventus!"

The man, apparently Terra, waved cheerily at Lea and they high fived each other.

Roxas returned from guiding Eraqus to his seat, and, for the first time since coming, smiled wide and waved "Axel! Xion!" He hugged the two "Oh am I glad to see you!"

The woman walked over and grabbed Roxas's ear "Ven! there you-"

"AQUA I'M ROXAS!" He yelped with pain.

Aqua let go of his ear "Oh! sorry!" She sighed "Ugh, can't you two make more of an effort to look different."

Roxas massaged his ear bitterly "This is kinda the face I was born with and I can't change that."

Sora snorted. Terra then thought for a moment "Ugh, where could he be?" He looked over to Sora "You got any ideas?"

Sora shrugged "He's avoiding me, not responding and closing off his thoughts." Xion and Roxas nodded in agreement. Aqua shrugged, and began walking to the meeting room "Well, we'll see him in there anyways."

Aqua and Terra got up the first tier of stairs before Sora sighed "Ugh, that old lady still can't-"

Aqua suddenly stopped, screeching at them "WHO JUST CALLED ME OLD?!"

Sora held up his hands innocently "not me-"

He stopped abruptly, then suddenly clutched his ear and wailed with agony. Soon, everyone else was doing the same- bending over and clutching their ears and pleading for mercy. Aqua coldly watched them, one hand raised, asking again "WHO. CALLED. ME. OLD?"

Terra was doubled over beside her "Honey! honey honey honey honey honey! PLEASE stop!" Aqua glared at him "Why?"

"BECAUSE YOU SHOULD KNOW IT WASN'T ME!" He yelled at her as Master Aqua's patented large range ear-grabbing spell focused itself on him. Again, everyone was groaning in pain as Aqua still hadn't found the culprit.

Phineas looked at Ferb, both of them sharing a painful look.

"AQUA!" It sounded like Xion yelling, but it came from the topmost stairs. A woman about Sora's age with cherry red hair wearing a pink and yellow and orange dawn-like gown with a shawl that looked very much like the darkness Riku cloaked himself in was leaning against the rail and clutching her ear "CUT IT OUT!"

Sora nodded in agreement "Hell hath no fury like Kairi when she's mad!" He then squeaked "Hello dear!" He was wearing a very strained smile and was sweating like a pig.

Kairi grit her teeth, glowering at her husband "Hello, Sora." She then told Aqua "It was him."

Sora screamed anew as the others stopped.

Just then, their attention turned to a young man identical to Roxas striding in with a cup of Starbucks coffee in one hand. His clothes were different though, a white shirt with a tan, short sleeved jacket on top and ballooning tanish-yellow pants that were similar to Sora's in the manner that they tucked into his metal boots. A hunk of greenish bronze armor was on his shoulder.

He stopped his happy, confident, ignorantly blissful stride abruptly, staring in horror at what was happening. Taking a casual sip of his coffee and carefully watching everyone, he turned around to leave. Sora pointed at him, screaming under the agony of both his ears being all but ripped off

"HE'S ESCAPING!"

There was a high pitched wail that sounded very much like Roxas and even more like he had just been kicked in the groin.

Aqua said humorlessly "Fifteen minutes late with Starbucks, Ven." She tsked and shook her head "For shame."

She snapped her fingers and Ventus was sent sliding along to her, saying "OW!" in rapid-fire the whole while. He stopped in front of the first flight of stairs. Aqua released her crippling spell, and yelled warningly "Let that be a lesson not to call me old!"

With a small "Hmph," she went into the meeting hall. Terra followed soon after with an apologizing wave. Kairi glared at Sora, who weakly smiled, then returned to the meeting hall as well "Come on, we gotta get the meeting started." She paused, them smiled motherly at Phineas and Ferb "Would you two be dears and follow me?"

They nodded, hopping along in fear that Kairi was the same.

Riku sorely rubbed his ear, glaring at Sora and pulling Xion- who was doing the same -closer "You could've made that easier."

Sora was clutching his ears, rubbing them and whimpering "I-I'm sorry! I-it just came out!"

Xion and Riku began walking inside. Roxas was staring at Ventus in disbelief "Fifteen minutes late because of some stupid coffee?!"

Ventus was rubbing his ear, and he whimpered back "Well it's really good coffee!"

Roxas rolled his eyes "Sora will have your hide."

Indeed, Sora was giving Ventus a death glare, and suddenly both of the boys held a hand to their head and sighed.

Lea grabbed the two by their shirt collars "Come on, we don't want a repeat of all that."

Sora was on his own now, and with a shaky breath, he composed himself and went into the meeting room. After all, he was the one who was so furious with everyone being late.

* * *

Ladies and gentlemen, The Council of Keys ;P I mostly wrote this so long to flesh out their characters, even if they won't be showing up for awhile after the decision. Sorry for the long hiatus!


End file.
